This invention relates to battery enclosures, and more particularly, to a top making up a portion of a battery enclosure of a vehicle.
In an electrically driven lift truck or the like, it is well known to provide a battery enclosure including upwardly extending walls, and a top, on which the operator's seat may be positioned. Access is provided to such batteries by moving the operator's seat and removing the top, so that the tops of the batteries are exposed.
It is to be understood that such batteries are relatively heavy and large in configuration. In the event that a vehicle is tipped over under disadvantageous working conditions, it is highly desirable that the battery enclosure retain the batteries therein. Thus, it is highly desirable that the top be secured to the wall means to provide that the overall enclosure retains the batteries therein. Yet, it will be understood that easy and convenient access to such batteries must be provided for maintenance thereof, through selective removal of the top of the enclosure.